Here Today And Gone Tomorrow
by loopyloopylouise1
Summary: Hermione is captured and is faced with many problems but will she have to face them alone? [BLHG so if it's not your thing...]


Some characters might seem a bit OOC but yeah, it's explained… And it's not exactly following how JK wrote the 6th book but hey, this is fan fiction. Everybody strays from the original. angel halo

So basically, this is set in Harry's 6th year. Hermione has got attacked and has been captured by the death eaters.

I blink at my new surroundings, wondering how I got here. The moonlight shines through the bars of a small window that is up in the top right corner of the room, far too high for me to reach. It casts an eerie blue strip of light across the dark cell like room. I look to my left and I see another strip of light which is probably the crack under a door. I stare at it for a few minutes, thinking about Remus, about my parents, about Harry and thinking about Ron. Ron, oh Merlin if I ever get out of here I'll make him sorry. All my thoughts stopped as two shadows appeared in the thin strip under the door.

"You've got her locked up?" I recognise that voice, a woman, a woman I'd hoped to never meet again.

"We couldn't just leave her at Hogwarts could we?" This time it was a man, his harsh voice sends shivers down my spine as I realise who is speaking. "She knows too much…"

"But do you really think this is the answer Lucius?"

"She's friends with Potter, which is enough reason."

"Surely a simple memory charm couldn't have handled it?" Why was she so interested in my wellbeing?

"Yes, we could have but don't you think she would have wondered why she'd be transforming every month? I don't know about you but I'd find it a bit of a shock…" Transforming? No, this is a dream, just a bad dream. There could be no way.

"But what is locking her up until full moon and then explaining it to her going to achieve?" I look down at myself, sure enough there it was, a hideous bite on my side. I run my fingers over it slowly and flinch at the pain. "What is it going to achieve Lucius?"

"Young girls are easily persuaded when there is something they want involved… After all, you're here aren't you?" It falls silent and I watch as one shadow moves closer to the other.

"Don't touch me," she says firmly.

"You wouldn't usually complain. But then again, why do I waste my time chasing you? There's just something about you that draws me in, something I can't explain. But you never were an easy target. I hated knowing you were the one thing I wanted the most and the one thing I couldn't have. It was never love, just lust, always lust. But when I finally hit my target I knew I had no use for you except the occasional…"

I hear something that sounds like a slap and I bite my lip, "I'll do it," she says in warning, "you know I will."

"Do what?" He shot back angrily.

"I'll do it! I'll tell Nacrissa! Don't you think I won't!" Another slap.

"What has changed? Why are you suddenly too good for us? You were once his most loyal supporter and now you act as if you're ashamed… You're not thinking of switching sides are you? Of course not, they would never accept you after what you've did, after everything you've done."

"I never said that I was ashamed and I'm most certainly not thinking about joining the other side!"

"Then why so interested in this girl? You used to love it when we had someone new to torture. Something to look forward to, a reward you use to say. You enjoy driving them to the brink of insanity and letting them hang there on the cliff edge before the plunge. Then you own them, they have no identity."

"Shut up!" She was almost screaming it at him, the larger shadow that I had guessed as Lucius Malfoy's moved back.

"You deserve whatever the Dark Lord has been planning for you, oh yes, him to. You see…it wasn't just me who noticed your strange behaviour. Quite the opposite in fact…" The door swung open suddenly and the bright light made me squint. I could just about make out the two figures struggling with each other. "Petrificus Totalus!" And the door closed, leaving the cell dark again.

"Bellatrix are you alright?" And sure enough there she was, lying only a few feet away, temporarily frozen.


End file.
